The Love on One's Heart
by Sdkhb
Summary: AU Rory goes to help her Grandfather during the summer and falls in love with a machanic named logan. It's a great ROGAN! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Rory was like any other girl that lived near the beach. She was tan and skinny. Although at first glance you would think she was that any normal 17 year old girl, but under neither the surface she wasn't like every other girl.

She had been coming to Grove Port every summer since she was 13, when her grandmother died and left her grandfather alone. Her father would allow her to live with her grandfather during the summer. He owned a car shop, lately they have been so busy and the once mechanics run the place. Her grandfather said he a hired about three or four men to work for him, and that everything was going good with him and his cousin Vinny that owned the Car shop, but she knew that they lived on Ho Hoes for weeks at a time. Liz had learned how to take care of her father and grandfather. Her mother had died when she was 12 and her grandmother died a year after that. She had learned how to take care of them both. She was a great cook. Her father had a shop about two hours away from where her grandfather lived in Grove Port. She was so busy during the school year with school and helping her father at the shop that she wasn't able to come and visit, so she was going to stay a week longer then had planned.

The mechanics were working in the garage. It was a hot day and a very busy one at that. The three boy's decided to take a break and play some hops. Logan took off his shirt and whipped his greasy hands all over it. It must be at least 90 degrees out here. The cars seemed never ending. Finn was dribbling the hops waiting for his two friends to play. Like the other two he wears baggy jeans and no shirt. As they began to play ball a car came up behind them and parked on the side of the street. A woman called Logan's name from behind. He let out a load groan and turned around. The three boys knew who it was. Since the last week of school, this one girl named Kim has been stocking Logan. She won't lay off. He has told her a million times that he isn't interested. Kim walked up to us wearing what seemed her shortest skirt and her lowest top that seemed to show everything.

"Hey guys you are looking good today, especially you Logan." Kim said putting her hand on his chest and moving it down, before she was able to do anything Logan had stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"Kim, why don't you go, we have work to do." He said in a stern look. His teeth hurt. He tightens his jaw looking into her eyes. He didn't like women like she was, a slut and she was just too easy. She was like every other girl at school. They would drop to the feet so easily. In his eyes they were all sluts, he wanted something different then an easy lay like Kim. Just as she began to speak they heard a motorcycle coming towards them.

"Come on Logan, don't you want to have some fun with me." She said with a smile on her face. I glanced over to were the biker was getting off his bike. The Bike was a bright red and a black strike on the side of it. She was just about to take his helmet off when Kim called his name again.

"Logan why ….." She was interrupted by a hand on the inside of my Elbow and another hand entwining its fingers around mine. I could feel that it was a girl by the size of her hand, but what caught my attention was the strong smell of vanilla.

"Hi Honey, I have missed you. How is this?" Logan turned to see a young woman his age with blue eyes and brown hair with read strips in it. She was so beautiful. She has a pierced eyebrow that makes here look even hotter if that was even possible. But I know I don't know her, she was too beautiful to forget. But I caught in quick.

"Oh, don't worry Honey she was just leaving." Logan looked over to Kim to see that she was pale. I could see she was scared. She turned around and jumped in her car and drove away. The second she was in her car, the young lady let go of my hand. I looked over at my friends, Colin and Finn. They were shocked and were looking her ever.

"Thanks for doing that but how did ….." She smiled at me. It took my breath away.

"Don't worry about, I just saw your face and it looked like you needed help. I'm Rory be the way." She said sticking out her hand. I shock it.

"My name is Logan and these are my friends Colin and Finn" They also shock her hand.

"Do you know if John is here?"

"Yeah, I think he is ….." I heard John the owner call out "Rory" She ran over to him and gave him a bug huge. The old man had been talking about his granddaughter coming and staying with him, but I never imagined it would be any body as beautiful as she was. We walked over to were they where.

"Hi guy's looks like you have met my granddaughter…." From behind came Vinny the other owner. "Ror" He called she looked surprised and turned around, without any warning. He put her over his shoulder and held her legs. She giggled. Vinny turned toward use. I hadn't noticed the rest of her body until now her but was in plain sit. She was wearing leather pants that hugged to ever curve of her body she was so hot in those pants. But Vinny set her down.

"Hey, how have you been uncle Vinny?" She said smiling.

"Dieing, without your famous spaghetti!"

"Then I guess I will have to make Spaghetti for you, and grandpa would you like me to make his favorite stuffed peppers." She said smiling.

"Hell yes." We all broke down in laughter. Once we settled down. She turned to us and said "Do you guys want to come to dinner also?" I looked at them and we all smiled and said yes.

"Good, is there any other request from you guys?" She looked over to us and we shook our heads saying no.

'Oh, do you think you could make an apple pie too." Vinny said licking his lips and rubbing his tummy.

"Sure but that means you all have to work hard or no apple pie and brownies." Finn's eyes light up. He loves brownies.

"You got yourself a deal." He said dragging me and Colin with him. I looked over my shoulder to see them three laughing. I had never seen Vinny and John this happy before.


	2. Chapter 2

After we got to work we seemed to be flying fast throw the cars. Finn did his fastest tire service I have seen him do. All I could was think about her. But I had to tell you every one seemed to happier. While I was fixing something under the car I heard a knock on the hood. I slid out from under the car to see her. It looked like she had changed clothes. Now she was wearing a jean skirt and a black halter top.

"Logan, hello Logan" She said waving my hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry" I said getting up. She realized that he had some oil on his toned stomach. She looked around to see were there was a rage. There was on behind me on the tool box. She leaded into me and grabbed it and whipped my stomach off wear there was oil.

"You had some oil on our stomach." Rory said shyly. She looked so cute, I smiled at her. I don't like how I feel around her, like I can't control myself. We locked eyes for a second. I smiled and turned my eyes. I lifted them again. "I was wondering if there was a car I could use for an hour just to pick up some groceries." She said smiling.

"Uh, um you can take my car, the Cadillac out back." I said pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"Thanks are you sure you don't want me to make you anything I am a great cook."

"No, it's okay. You shouldn't even be cooking on your first day back" She let out a laugh and grabbed my keys.

"I only wish" She said laughing and walking to her car.

About two hours later Rory was setting the table when she heard the guys head up the stairs. She smiled at the sound she had missed that, happiness. Her father was depressed during the summer, she hated it. She grabbed the pans of food and carried them to the table, spaghetti, stuffed peppers and rolls. As I finished the men started to come into the room.

"Hey, Rory. The food looks great! You even made rolls. Wow!" Her grandfather said as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Thanks grandpa. I love you." I said with a smile as I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as everyone took a seat. My Uncle Vinny smiled and grunted.

"She wants something man, any time she gives you a kiss on the cheek like that you know she wants something" He said grabbing the spaghetti. I only went and sat across from her Uncle how was sitting next to her grandfather.

"Is that true Ror?" he said taking the spaghetti. Smiling to himself.

"Well, that's not true can't a grand daughter give her grand father a kiss?"

"Yes, well we are taking about you so, no!" Uncle Vinny said. The whole table started to laugh. Her grandfather looked into her eyes and smiled and said "Rory"

"Okay, I kind of need to do some work on my bike and I need a special carburetor. Please Grandpa." He looked at her with big blue pleading eyes. 'man who could resister her when she made that cute face all I want to do is kiss her right now, stop is Logan she is the bosses granddaughter and a hot one at that, damn stop it Logan you need this job.'

"Okay, you can use anything but I want you to make dinner at least four times a week with desert." He said and took a bit of his stuff pepper. I smiled big and nodded her head.

"Thank you Papa." I said smiling and looking over to max. He smiled back and winked at me. I looked around and saw people were finishing. I got up and went to get the deserts. I was cutting the now cool brownies when she felt a warm body.

"Can I help you with the deserts!" a husky voice said in my ear. I smiled and turned my head. I new it was Logan he put his hands on either side of me trapping me. I still had my back to him but was looking in his eyes "How about you get the ice cream out for me." I looked at his lips and licked mine waiting for him. He put his right hand on my hip and pushed me to him. She could feel that he wanted her. She smiled and rubbed him with her butt.

"What ever you want baby!" He said putting his other side of my hips and pushed me so I was pressed against the counter and him. He could tell I was becoming week in his grip. All he wanted to do was throw her on the counter and kiss her until her lips were red and swollen.

"I don't usely do this." He said lowering his head towards my lips. I licked my lips and smiled and said "I don't either." I turned my body facing him. Rory wrapped her hands around his neck and he kissed her with out waiting. His kisses were hard and wanting. She loved it. He kisses her like she was air. She wanted more. Rory opened her mouth and Logan didn't even wait, he wasn't slow. She liked him. He understood the concept Live Life to the fullest. Logan's hands started to move. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against him as close as possible. She was playing with his hair. There tongues fought for democracy. Logan moved one hand under her black halter top while the other grabbed her butt and squeezed it. Rory arched her back into him. She let out a moan, she could feel him smiling as he kissed her neck.

"You think that is funny?" She said in his ear. She rolled her hips into him. Every time he would get harder and harder. He let out a moan before she took his lips once again. He slammed her hips into his and didn't let go. They started to move there hips into each other. Losing there breath.

"Rory?" Her uncle called out. They broke apart. He was still holding her hips.

"I'll be right their." She said looking into my ears. I could tell he didn't want this to end, but if my grandfather found out he would lose his job and I would have to move back home.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00, tomorrow." Logan said closing on my mouth again.

"Logan, if my grandpa finds out you will lose your job!" I said with innocent eyes. She looked so beautiful. He needed to see her again.

"Tomorrow night at six" I looked into his eyes and smiled and nodded my head. I smiled and kissed him again. He let go of her lips and she said "Know get the ice cream and scup it into bowls. I thing you and the ice cream need to soften.' She smiled and grabbed the pie, and walked back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Sorry It is short but what is a beta? And how can I get one? please review my story good or bad is great but if you give my story a good review that would be GREAT!

For the next week Rory and Logan had gone on three dates. They were very much in love if you could call it that. Max had told her of his dreams of being a doctor. She told him everything, but she never spoke of her mother until one night he asked while they were laying in the sand, with Rory in his arms. She told him everything while she cried. Logan held her all night and kissed her good night. It had gotten harder for Logan not to touch her in front of people. He wanted to let everyone know that she was his. There was so much sexual tension between the two.

Two days later on a Sunday, Logan came into the shop to pick up a tool. He heard an ACDC playing in the garage. He smiled and knew that it was Rory who was in there. Her grandfather and Vinny never worked on Sundays. They usual went to play golf for a couple hours. The shop was always closed on Sundays. He opened the door to the garage. He spotted her wearing very short shorts and dark green tank top. She was shaking her ass to the music. She was leaning over the table looking at something. He walked over to her and turned her around and pushed her into him with his hands on her hips. She looked shocked at first but then she smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off as my mouth began to kiss her. She was all grease and sweaty. Things got very hot and heavy. Logan was massaging her breasts and she was undoing his pants. He loved when she groaned his name. He lifted her on top of the table she started to grind herself against him as he was kissing her neck.

"Oh, I sorry". They broke apart and looked at her. It was Kim she was standing in the door way looking at Rory in a rude way.

"What do you want Kim!" he said in an angry voice.

"Well, Logan I came to see if I could get my car serviced."

"We are closed on Sundays why won't you come back tomorrow" Rory said smiling at her.

"Ah, sorry bye!" She closed the door and Standing in between her legs. He kissed her and said.

"I'll she you tomorrow" he said running his hands up to her breasts.

"Mmm… I'll see you tomorrow!" She kissed once again. And he left her to go back to fixing her bike.

I will have a new chapter every day up to thursday. I am gogin to Michagan. I can't wait. Havea good week people!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry it took me so long to update! I have been working a lot of a teenager. I hope you like it. It is a little short but I make up for it the chapter. I still don't have a beta. Please email if you would like to be my Beta hope you all like it!

Logans POV

The next day I walked in five minutes to eight the shop, to find twenty cars lined up. Today was going to be a hard day. I scanned the room to see Rory fixing her hair and pulling down her black skirt that stopped at her knees but had a stilt up very high. She was wearing a red tight top. That I loved on her and her hair was up in a twist.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I said helping her put on her necklace.

"I have to go sort things out with the bank; you guys left the books a mess. I have to fix all of it. I swear men can't pay bills to save their lives." She said turning to face me. I leaned in and kissed her gently. It turned into a passionate kiss. I pulled away but it was hard for me. I lowered my head so our foreheads were touching.

"I sorry, I guess you will have to stay around to keep the books strait". We both laughed and I hugged her. As she led her head on my chest I knew that I loved her. My heart was in complete bliss. I kissed her head and said "I love you!" With those three small words, she was never going to leave him. Rory looked up and smiled. She could tell he was serious. His eyes were dark and in his loving embrace she knew she would always be true to herself with him. She looked into his dark blue colored eyes and said "I love you too!" I kissed like I had never kissed her before, soft and gentle.

Rorys POV

"Rory" a male voice called. My heart began to pound every fast. We turned around to see a guys our age. Logan saw the look of anger in her eyes. He kept his arms around me.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" I said in a strong voice. He smiled and said,

"I came to see my girlfriend". I didn't miss a beat.

"I am not your girlfriend anymore. Remember you broke up with me." I said walking up to him.

"Oh, hey Logan." He said like he didn't even know he was back their kissing her.

"Mike I suggest you go and never talk to MY girlfriend ever again!" He said walking up to Rory's side and put his arm around my waist.

"Sorry Logan I didn't know she was yours." He said in a scared voice and walked away. Mike never seemed scared, but when he saw Logan he stiffened up. Once I heard the garage door shut I turned to see him smiling at me. I looked into his eyes. Something was wrong why Mike was scared of Logan. He was the kindest person in the world. Mike was acting little a little scared dog afraid of his master. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Logan what was that!" She said looking into his blue eyes.

"What was what? You are my girlfriend." He said bring me closer to him.

"Yes I am, but why did the second Mike saw you he looked scared to death." Logan looked away from her. He looked past her with stern eyes as she looked to see his jaw tight.

"Rory, it was nothing. Can you just drop it." He said not even looking at me. I knew that something was wrong and I would not let him go with out telling her. I loved him just as he loved me maybe even more.

"Logan, why are you lying to me? I thought you loved me." With her last five words, he looked straight into his eyes. Rory saw sadness and love in his eyes. It scared her very much. Knowing that Logan was scared. "Logan..." was all she said tears ready to spill. Every person in her life had lied to her and she couldn't take having the one man in the world that had her heart and lie to her.

"Lorelei, I do love you with all my heart and soul." That is all he said as he brought her closer. Her head rested on his chest.

"Logan please tell me I hate secrets, they only destroy people." I said looking up to see his face.

"Rory when I was little I knew that my dad had a special job, it wasn't until I was 10 that I found out my dad is the drug Lord in California. A year ago my mother killed herself because of him and me. My dad owns just about everything in Grove Port. Every one knows about my father and they are all scared of him and me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be afraid of me." He looked into my eyes. He couldn't see anything in them.

"Why would they be afraid of you, Logan" I said in a small voice looking into his sorry eyes

"Rory I used to work for my father, before I became a mechanic. I was his right hand man. Rory you have to trust me when I say I have never killed anyone but…" He said looking into the wall again.

"But what Logan. What did you do?" She said walking out of his arms until her back met the wall. He watched her walked out of his arms. He missed the worth of her body. He knew if he told her she would run away from him. They all did when the found out about his past. He wasn't that guy anymore, once his mother killed herself. He stopped everything, racing cars, dealing drugs, anything and everything that had to deal with his fathers business.

"Ror, I did things to make my father happy. I helped him deal drugs especially in my high school. I relies now that everything I did was wrong. I have stopped; I no longer do that stuff anymore. You have to believe me, once my mom died. I stopped everything. Ror I love you. I am going to be a doctor at California State. I am changing." He said walking closer to her. He put his hands on her arms. They looked into each others eyes.

"If you have stopped, then why was Mike afraid of you?" She said never looking away.

"Some people don't believe I have stopped doing business with my father. But I have. I barely even talk to him since mom. Rory , please forgive me. I want to be with you."

She put her hand around my neck. He brought her close to him. She smiled and whispered. "You have stopped" her breath on his lips. All he could was nod his head. Rory smiled and brought her lips to his. But before Rory kissed him she said "I love you" then she kissed him with all her might. Logan felt so relieved. He realized he can't live though her. She was air to him. When he was younger he always closed off his heart to people, but Rory had snuck threw the back and he had kept her now. He was so happy. No one will ever take Rory away from me. We deserve each other, he thought as he kissed her. They had known each other over two months, but he knew he didn't want to rush Rory into having sex with him. He was proud of himself. He had kept his hands to himself but as Rory moaned as he kissed/suck on her neck, he lost control. Her hands pushed his lips harder against her. He had lost all everything in this kiss except the love he had for Rory. He only heard her whispers and moans and signs of pleaser. He leaded down a little and pushed her skirt up while he picked her up. Rory legs were wrapped around his waist. As Rory kissed a line from his mouth to his ear she said "Take me, Logan". He groaned. As he was about to carry her up to her room above the garage he heard the Ben Clock, in the main office. It was close to opening time. He wasn't going to have their first time be a quickie. As she released his lips to breath he kissed her neck marking her to leave a mark.

"Baby we can't we don't have enough time." Logan said as he kissed the spot behind her ear which he knew she loved. She whimpered and squeezed her legs around his waist. "Logan , Please I need you so badly!" She said leaving her own mark. "Meet me at my place tonight." Logan said as he pushed Rory done from him. They both whimpered from the loss of each other's body. They had made out before but this was the heaviest.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan's POV

For the rest of the day, Logan couldn't concentrate. Tonight would be their first time together and he had realized that she had slept with other people before. As he thought about that, his blood began to boil. Just thinking of anther man touching her just made him so mad. He promised himself that tonight, he would make her feel that she wouldn't fall in love with anyone but him. Tonight, he would make dinner for her. Logan told Rory to come at 6:00. He couldn't wait for this evening.

Rory's POV

As I was trying to listen to the banker, my mind kept flowing back to Logan. This was the first time they were going to have sex. She was experienced but for some odd reason, she felt like she was a virgin, making love for the first time. She knew she had been a little careless this morning but I had seen a different side of Logan I have never seen before. At that moment I truly knew I loved him. I still didn't know how I will deal the drug business, but I do know it is behind him.

That night, I came to Logan's apartment at 5:45. I know I was early but I wanted to see him. I knocked on his door and heard him yell to come in. I walked into the living room where every room was white. I went into the kitchen to see him pouring the spaghetti sauce into the pot that was on of the oven.

"Hey". I said leaning against the counter, opposite of him. I made sure I had gone home first to change into jean skirt and a blue tight top. I had my hair done. I know that Logan likes it down. He turns around, wearing jeans that I love on him, and a dark blue bottom up shirt. He looked so cute.

"Hey, baby!" He said leaving the pan of sauce boiling. He walked over to me and leaned into me. He whispers into my ear and kissed my neck "Did you miss me, baby?" I moaned and grabbed his shirt. He leans closer to me. We kissed each other while our hands explored each other's bodies. One of his warm hands was on my lower back, while the other one squeezed my butt. I let go of his lips and let out of slow moan. "Logan" I called out as his hand undid my bra. He slid his hand up my body and before we could do anything else, I opened my eyes to see that there were other people in the room.

"Logan, stop!" I yelled as I pushed him away. He saw my worried eyes and followed them to see five men were looking at us. Most of them had smirks on their faces. I watched as Logan's eyes turned from loving and lustful to cold and hard.

"Hello, Logan." The older of the men said looking at me with a smile. "Looks like you have done well with yourself, son." My eyes became wide as I figured the old man was his father.

"What are you doing here?" Logan said squeezing my hand. I squeezed his hand back and he walked in front of me. I felt uncomfortable with all the guys staring at me.

"I came to discuss with you about some business, so why don't you pay her, so she can leave and we can get down to business." He said looking my over. I stepped further behind him and looked at his back.

"She's not a whore, she is me girlfriend, you bastard! I told you I want no part of the family business anymore." I looked between the old man and Logan. I put my other hand on his shoulder and whispered softly in his ear "I should go, I love you" I let go of his hand and redid my bra. I kissed him once more and before I left, I said against his lips. "Make me proud, baby." I left Logan and went home. I got into my PJ's and fell asleep. I dreamed of Logan and only Logan, hoping he was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at the Logan's Apartment:**

"Logan, we need to talk!" His father said as he sat down in the chair in the living room. The rest of the men in the room kept standing in the room except one older man.

"Father, I told you, already. I'm out for good." Logan said turning off the stove, trying to keep his hands busy.

"This has to do with the car shop you work at. I thought I would give you a heads up, since I am your father, but this will be the last time I pick up your ass." He father said, looking at Logan with cold eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Logan said in a worried voice. He had felt like home there at the garage.

"Logan, this is Mr. Stone and he had made a deal with John, the owner as you know. John has broken a deal with Mr. Stone. I have repaid the debt and I now need you to do something for me." Logan looked over to Mr. Stone.

"Mr. Stone, what was the deal that you made with John?" He said sitting on the couch.

"John was to get me 80kl of heroine. By yesterday, your father found out before I killed him and paid me what was mine." Logan looked down in his hands. What was he going to do? If he did what his father wanted him to do, he would go against Rory. If he didn't do what his father wanted, then his father would kill John himself. Rory would never forgive him if he let John die.

"What do you want?" Logan said as he looked at his father coldly.

"I need you to break into the Police station and retrieve a box in the evidence room tonight. Billy and Little Tom will go with you and I will see you at my house when you are done!" Logan's father handed him a piece of paper and left his apartment without another word. Billy and Little Tom sat down where the old men once sat. Logan had known them since he was a little boy.

"Hey Logan, we need to get going. They change shifts in 10 minutes." Logan looked up from his hands and got up from his seat and went to the door. Little Tom was in the hallway when Billy stopped in the door way. "The boss said to give you this." Billy handed Logan a 22 mm gun. Logan put it in the back of his pants and locked the door behind him.

Logan watched the ally behind the police station, while Little Tom turned off the security alarm and Billy got the door unlocked. Once they broke into the evidence room, Logan looked around and found the box. As he walked into the hallway Little Tom and Billy were look outs. As the were heading towards the back door where they had came in, two police officers pulled their weapons and told them to drop their guns and turn around. Logan was to blame for what was to happen next. His father made sure that he was well protected. Billy was a fast shooter and before Logan could do anything, Billy had turned around and shot the two police officers. Logan didn't even look back to see how bad they were. Billy always made sure not to leave anyone alive for them to be a witness against him or my father. They ran out to the car and made sure they weren't followed before they started to head toward his father's mansion. As they drove up to the mansion, Logan began to get nervous and afraid. What if he isn't satisfied, if he wants me to do more? Logan thought as he walked back into the mansion he had left less then a year ago. Memories flooded Logan's mind as he walked into the living room. There had been so many arguments and killings in this house and all he wanted was to do was give his father the package and go back to Rory.

"Hello, Son. Looks like everything went well!" His father said as Logan gave him the package.

"You might hear about two officers dead tomorrow morning." Little Tom said with a laugh.

"Well, I expected that. Logan I will talk to you later. If I need anything else…" He said standing up about to leave the room to go to bed.

"No, Dad. I have a good life right now and I don't want to mess it up." Logan said and left without saying good bye.

Logan kept going over what happened in the police station. He was so tired and he didn't know where he was going until he got their. He turned off his car in front of the car shop. He didn't know if he should go up to Rory and tell her, but right now he needed to be with her. He climbed up the stairs slowly trying not to wake anyone up. As he pushed her bedroom door open, he regretted it. She looked so perfect and safe. To him she was an angel. Rory was more beautiful then any women could ever be. He only wished that his mother could have meet Rory, she would have loved her.

"Logan, what's wrong? Come here!" She said sitting up in her bed. He had no more strength to walk out on her. She would make him feel better. She always did. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes, Shirt and pants. He got into her bed and kissed her. She curled up to him. "Go to sleep, baby, we can talk about it tomorrow." She said running her fingers threw his chest hair. He did what she asked and wrapped his arms around her body and fell asleep thinking as long as he had Rory he would be fine.

"Logan, wake up. Wake up, baby!" Rory called as she straddled his hips.

"Ugh" Logan said as he looked up to see Rory sitting on him. While wearing his shirt, she slid her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders as she lay on his chest. He put another pillow behind his head and looked at her. After a few minutes she said "Logan, what happened last night?" Logan averted his eyes, scared she'll see through him. He was too ashamed of what he did to look into her eyes.


End file.
